unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mr. Guy
You're mean! Why do you delete so much? Nerfdoo 15:56, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Because we do not want spam or idiotic, Newb/Nerd-ish articles. You're not mean, you're VERY mean. You deleted my page What was wrong with it. Hulkofdoom Cause... 1. There was more then one page, and 2.... the were n00bish Mr. Guy I have a question Why did you block Aid-an also can you help edit UnMarvel wiki. Please stop Please stop deleting Super smash bros.Hulk 00:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Why did you block Aid-an You have not ansered me yet.Hulk 00:48, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Will you help me? With trying to revive this place? Also, this place hasn't been the same since Userpedia tried to move in and we had to wipe it. Purple Ninjakoopa 04:21, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Well? Purple Ninjakoopa 18:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Good! We can also expand. It's too bad that this place hasn't been the same since the almost-merge. Purple Ninjakoopa 20:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm... How shall we go about reviving this? We've got shows, area, systems... Purple Ninjakoopa 17:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. Let's try a PR campaign elsewhere or at least an unobtrusive one, and let's work on making more of these red links blue links. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:56, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I finished the Episode List. For TSEGSS! So, now what? Do we strt working on the episodes? Also, New Luigi joins New Mario in the episode called "Foes, New and Old". Alright then. Let's just decide episodes at random and do them. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:28, 5 June 2008 (UTC) An idea. We're doing lots of work on TV & Movies, right? Well, let's make some sort of a page for it. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:56, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :THEN MAKE IT, MINION! Purple Ninjakoopa 23:13, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Just a page where we outline all the work that is to be done and has been done. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:23, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, but we just make it. No voting this time. Purple Ninjakoopa 02:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, make the TV & Movies, but I'll make it a Mini Wipe Project. The main Wipe Project will be UnMarioWiki Revival. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Yu need a sysop If you make me a sysop i will be a big help. The Wipe Project? Let's get to work on those shows! Purple Ninjakoopa 03:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC) We need a PR campaign. Yeah. Purple Ninjakoopa 20:35, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, ideas! I will help. I will help unpokemon. Three things. #. In TSEGSS, Luigi is killed in Episode 202. From then on, New Luigi replaces him. #. Any ideas for the PR campaign? #. We should make a Wipe Project for TV and Movies. Can you make it? Purple Ninjakoopa 17:49, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :#. I made 202, where Luigi gets killed. Can you make 203, where New Luigi makes his first real appearence? The short cameo at the end of 202 doesn't count. :#. Well, we could try to point out on MarioWiki and Userpedia that this isn't dead now. :#. Okay. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Also, in 202 and 203, it needs to be changed to Evil Guy's Toad Town home. In episode 113, New Mario badly damages Evil Guy Tower, and Evil Guy and co go to Toad Town while Evil Guy Tower is fixed. The episode Return to Evil Guy Tower is when they get back. Purple Ninjakoopa 20:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. InfectedShroom Revive ME! Hey Lario. It's me Jorge. =P I'm doing the "Reviving Project" so we can revive this wiki and make it as awesome as it was a year ago. Bt to do this, I need to be crat. I was the original creator of this wiki so I think I should be crat. Thanks! Superluigi821 The revival project... I have high hopes. We got back someone important (the founder) and now have four active people. Now we just need a way to get more people to go here. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Back To where? 18:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes I am making sprites. They should be done in...a while. Lol. Superluigi821 Is Userpedia working for you? Purple Ninjakoopa 15:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) hai it's me PlatinumPopple, I've got an idea, The Cuban Cigar Crisis, what do you think? PlatinumPopple ROFLOL! user:PlatinumPopple How do we stop Baconguy from making this mass changes? He already overhauled Mario. It's times like that I'm glad to have rollback powers. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:51, 25 July 2008 (UTC) How would that help avoiding mass overhauls? Purple Ninjakoopa 22:56, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Well, can you? I'm watching out for edits. Also, Jorgey boy's applet is glitchy. We can't query him. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:05, 25 July 2008 (UTC)